


In a Compromising Position

by GovernorKristique



Series: Acquiescence [8]
Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F, Gentle Sex, Heartbreak, Humiliation, Jodie cuts Bea, Lesbian Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:48:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28724622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GovernorKristique/pseuds/GovernorKristique
Summary: After being released from the slot, Jodie makes a move on cutting Bea Smith to further the escape plan. Vera is starting to believe there may be some truth to Franky's accusations against the Governor, claiming she tortured Jodie in the slot. When she confronts her girlfriend about it, Joan responds with a level of cruelty Vera never expected.*Trigger Warning: while I haven't flagged this in the archive warning because it's not quite as cut and dry, the second chapter of this work does include some questionable consent issues. While there is no rape, the tactics and coercion in chapter 2 described might be triggering to some.
Relationships: Joan Ferguson/Jodie Spiteri, Vera Bennett/Joan Ferguson
Series: Acquiescence [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050788
Comments: 9
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

“Bea, I need to talk to you,” Franky sat down at the picnic table with a look of urgency in her eyes. Maxine raised an eyebrow and looked to the top dog for guidance. Bea tilted her head, waving away the crew. “What do you want?” she crossed her arms. “It’s Jodes. I was in the slot with her a few days ago. The Governor showed up in the middle of the night and took her somewhere. Jodie’s cheek was flaming red, I think the fucking lunatic hit her,” Franky explained. Bea scoffed and opened her mouth to respond. “No listen! When Jodie got back to the slot, she was crying. I tapped on the wall and asked her what happened but she wouldn’t talk to me. I think the Freak was torturing her,” she finished, exasperated. Bea scoffed, “and why should I help you Franky? I cleared your debt and you blew me off. You said you didn’t need my help so you can deal with the Governor yourself,” she scowled. “It’s not for me, it’s for Jodie alright? You’re top dog now. It’s your job to look out for the women, so fucking do it!” Franky threw her hands up in the air and walked away in defeat. She scanned the exercise yard and made her way to Ms. Bennett. She wasn’t one to lag, but Bea clearly didn’t give a shit, and it wasn’t exactly lagging if it was a screw. “Ms. Bennett, when is Jodie getting out of the slot?” Franky asked quietly. “She was due to be released back into general after lunch, so she should be here any minute now,” she replied. “Right,” Franky nodded as she anxiously tapped her foot on the grass. “Ms. Bennett...I was in the slot at the same time as Jodie, and the Fr-the Governor showed up in the middle of the night and took Jodie away somewhere. Jodie came back crying. I think she was hurting her,” Franky kept her eye on the other women as she tried to get the words out as quick as possible. Vera raised an eyebrow in amusement, as she’d learned to do from her mentor. “That’s quite the claim to make Franky. I trust you have some evidence?” Vera tutted. “I woke up when I heard Ms. Ferguson hit her. When they left the slot, Jodie’s cheek was red. I don’t know why but I swear the Governor’s torturing her. She cried herself to sleep and wouldn’t talk to me. That’s not like her,” Franky replied. “Hm,” Vera tried her hand at a smirk. “Well that’s not much for me to go off of now is it?” she retorted. Franky rolled her eyes and walked away, defeated that no one seemed to care about what happened to Jodie. 

Vera bit the inside of her cheek nervously. Over breakfast a few days ago, Joan had promised to avenge Vera for Jodie’s attack on her. She didn’t divulge any specifics, but after finding Vera crying in the bathroom over her injury, Joan swore she would seek revenge on Jodie. Vera hadn’t exactly wanted her to, but she admired the way Joan held control over the prisoners and her staff. While she wasn’t afraid of her girlfriend necessarily, she wasn’t about to stand in her way either. Ms. Bennett watched cautiously as Jodie emerged from the doors to H block. The poor girl looked terrified, and she squinted her eyes as she got used to seeing the sunlight again. Vera observed Franky running over to Jodie, tossing an arm around her shoulders and leaning in close to speak to her. Jodie stared straight ahead with a vacant expression.

\---

Jodie’s nerves were at an all time high as she walked out into the exercise yard. When she woke up in the slot this morning, Joan had already left. She found a shiv under her pillow, and a small note that just said “Do it in the yard after lunch”. Jodie hid the shiv in the waistband of her pants and flushed the note down the toilet. She’d been on edge all day, anxious about what she needed to do. 

“Jodes, y’alright?” Franky asked as she put her arm around Jodie. “Yep. Just, tired,” Jodie replied, her eyes glazing over. “Listen Jodes...what happened in the slot? I know the Freak did something to ya,” Franky pressed gently. Jodie looked at Franky with fear in her eyes, unsure of what to say. “Nothing. She didn’t do anything Franky,” she stammered. “Why can’t ya just tell me? You’re shaking like a leaf,” Franky replied. Jodie watched as a bunch of the women started a basketball game on the court. “Franky I’m fine. I just want to get some fresh air. Let’s play, yeah?” Jodie offered a shy smile. “Right,” Franky agreed reluctantly.

Jodie’s stomach turned in knots as she kept close to Bea, watching for the opportune moment to strike. She tried to keep the image of herself and Joan enjoying a bottle of champagne under the Eiffel Tower at the forefront so she wouldn’t chicken out. She already felt guilty enough about attacking Vera, and she  _ hated _ the deputy governor, so shivving Bea was going to be a challenge.  _ When your opponent is down, it’s the opportune time to strike _ , she repeated to herself one of the many musings she’d heard from Joan. She took a deep breath as her target was open for attack. Jodie quickly disappeared into the crowd of women in teal, sliced the shiv through Bea’s flesh, and recoiled, tucking the shiv away as swiftly as she could. She casually made her way to the concrete wall, leaning against it before anyone noticed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Trigger warning
> 
> Oh hey lovely reader! This chapter includes some content that could be considered nonconsensual, coercion, questionably consensual, or plain old sick/twisted/cruel. Feel free to skip to the next one if you think this content might not be right for you, and I'll tell you what you need to know for context in the notes at the beginning of the next chapter. Read safely <3

Vera nervously knocked on the Governor’s office door. “S’cuse me, Governor?” she asked as she slipped inside. “Yes, what is it Ms. Bennett?” Joan asked as she stared at her computer. Vera sat down and put her hand over Joan’s “I was actually hoping I could talk to you about something a little more personal?” she asked quietly. Joan looked over and gave her head a small shake, seemingly trying to abolish an intrusive thought. “Yes of course Vera,” she said quietly as she covered Vera’s small hand with her own. “Um...I just wanted to check and see that you’re okay. I kind of feel like you’ve been avoiding me the past few weeks and uh…” Vera trailed off. Joan furrowed her brow and gave Vera’s hand a reassuring squeeze. “My apologies dear, you know how busy things have been,” Joan offered a tight smile. Vera nodded empathetically, “yes of course. Is...that all it is?” Vera pressed. Joan cocked her head to the side as she slowly withdrew her hand. “Yes, why?” Joan asked calmly. Vera let out an abrupt sigh. “There’s some rumours around the prison about Jodie Spiteri’s time in the slot, and…” Vera stuttered. “And what?” Joan stood up to her full height and crossed her arms. As she waited for Vera to respond she searched her mind for any possible mistakes she and Jodie could have made in concealing their relationship. “Well, Doyle seems to think you may have been...torturing her. Normally I don’t listen to prisoner gossip but I remember you said you’d ‘make it clear’ to Jodie that she was never to touch me again and well…” Vera drifted. A wave of relief washed through Joan’s body as she smirked at her deputy. “I see. And you believe these accusations?” Joan pressed. Vera stood up and stood in front of Joan, suddenly reminded of how small she was compared to the taller woman. She gently squeezed Joan’s bicep as her ocean blue eyes peered into the unfamiliar darkness that seemed to swell in Joan’s eyes. “No Joan, I just...wanted to ask I guess. You haven’t been yourself lately,” Vera said softly. “Vera if you cannot trust my professional judgement in this matter than there’s a bigger issue here. I said I would take care of Spiteri, and that’s what I did,” Joan said curtly. “Right. You’re right, I’m sorry,’ Vera smiled. She sweetly cupped Joan’s cheek in her hand, and Joan softened her expression slightly at the gentle touch. “Joan I miss you,” Vera whispered. “I know you’re busy but we haven’t had a date in weeks...you take ages to respond to my texts...you never seem to want to touch me anymore,” Vera said quietly. Joan tried to quell the anger building in her chest. She knew rationally that it wasn’t Vera’s fault that Jodie ended up at Wentworth. She knew she was making Vera feel neglected, and should’ve expected this. And she knew that she needed to be methodical about how and when she severed ties with Vera, but since her future with Jodie was within reach, the stakes were high. It was getting harder to control the expanse of her emotions. One cannot deny the animal within, and it was feeding time.

Joan gripped Vera’s chin roughly in her hand as she crashed her lips into her deputy’s, her kiss absolutely menacing and primal. She grabbed Vera’s french twist and yanked it back, sucking and biting her neck with such ferocity that Vera yelped. “Joan what are you doing?!” she exclaimed. With a strong hand on her back, Joan slammed Vera down onto her desk. “This is what you wanted isn’t it?” she snarled as she grabbed Vera’s arse, massaging it so hard that Vera expected she’d be left with bruises by the end of this. “You’re desperate for my attention. My validation. You need me to make you feel attractive. To make you feel valued. To make you feel  _ anything _ ,” Joan whispered sharply. “Joan, you’re angry. We need to talk about this. Let me up!” Vera demanded as Joan pushed down on her back. “No,” Joan taunted as she hiked up Vera’s skirt and yanked down her knickers, leaving them between her knees. She swiftly removed her own tie and bound Vera’s hands together, giving her bare arse a rough smack. “I meant what I said when I claimed I wanted to be more than just a mentor to you Vera. But it’s clear that you don’t trust me. You  _ thirst _ for every ounce of praise I’ll give you, and yet you still question my professionalism and leadership. You’re so desperate for someone to fix the broken little girl that you are, and you expect  _ me _ to do it. It’s suffocating, and it’s pathetic” Joan growled as she watched Vera gulp nervously. The younger woman took a deep breath, “I do trust you Joan. I don’t expect you to ‘fix’ my problems but you at least used to listen to them. You don’t talk to me anymore. You used to trust me to listen to your problems too…” Vera said quietly. “You used to enjoy spending time with me, at least it seemed like you did. But you don’t even want to look at me anymore. And I don’t know where these cruel things you’ve just said to me came from, so I’m going to assume you’re stressed and angry, and you’re taking it out on me. But that’s not fair Joan. I love you, and I won’t apologize for needing you,” Vera finished. “My, how forgiving of you,” Joan taunted as she slowly raked her fingernails down Vera’s ass. “So what’ll it be  _ myshka _ ? Are you going to walk out on me, or are you going to stay and satiate your desperate ‘need’ for me, hmm?” Joan purred, admiring the sensitive pink flesh between Vera’s thighs. “You’re mad at me Joan. I don’t know if this is the best idea right now…” Vera trailed awkwardly. Joan swiftly ran her finger through Vera’s wet slit, painting the silky essence down her thigh. “Really? Your  _ cunt _ proves otherwise. Make your choice,” Joan taunted with a sinister grin. Vera huffed in frustration, ashamed to admit to herself that her body’s need for the older woman’s touch was so powerful. The younger woman hadn’t realized how much Joan’s erratic switches between soft lovemaking and hard fucking had become her lifeblood. “I can see that you’re furious and you want to hurt me. If this is what you need to move past this, then fine. Do what you will. I’m putting my trust in you,” Vera said trying to hide the nervousness in her voice.

“Ah, but trust is not simply a one sided affair Vera,” Joan purred as she spanked Vera’s ass. “It must be earned. So prove yourself worthy of mine. Why did you entertain Doyle’s drivel about what I allegedly did to Jodie, hmm?” Joan asked with an insistent spank to Vera’s thigh. Vera jumped slightly with a quiet yelp under her breath. “Because I thought there might be some truth to it,” she admitted. “An honest answer, very good Vera,” Joan drawled as she began to untie Vera’s french twist. “And why did you think it may have been true?” Joan pressed as she gently grazed her fingernails down the back of Vera’s leg, all the way down to her ankle. Vera chewed her bottom lip, carefully deciding what to say. “Well, you wanted to get back at her for shivving me, so…” she trailed. Joan grabbed the back of her neck roughly and pulled her up, squeezing her neck gently as she held Vera against her body. “A lie. Try again,” Joan rasped as she menacingly rubbed her throat. “I-I guess I just thought...it was possible. That you could have hurt her. Tortured her,” Vera gulped. Joan smirked as she felt the mousy woman swallowing against her hand. “You think me capable of horrific things, don’t you Vera?” Joan whispered as she bit Vera’s neck. Vera sighed in defeat, her heart pounding anxiously as her cunt became even more slick. In her mind, she was uncertain of what to think, but her body was even more confused at how to feel in this moment. “Yes Joan, I do,” she admitted softly. “A genuine admission. Good girl…” Joan whispered. She untied Vera’s wrists, allowing her deputy a quiet moment before she pushed Vera against her desk, pressing her down on her back. She pried her knees open and trailed her fingers up and down Vera’s wet slit. “Indulge me  _ myshka _ . What makes you assume the worst of me? What is it about me that arouses suspicion, hmm?” she purred as she lowered herself to her knees, leaving soft kisses along the inside of Vera’s thigh. Her deputy shuddered as Joan inched closer and closer to her aching core. “Well, you...get very angry…” Vera stammered. “Mmm…” Joan purred as she lightly ran her tongue along Vera’s slit. “You, um...oh god....um something happens in your eyes when...oh Christ...when you’re upset,” Vera stuttered, trying to articulate her thoughts as Joan’s tongue teased her. “Does it now? Go on,” Joan prompted before circling her tongue around Vera’s clit. “And you’re driven by hate. I think you’ll do anything...mmm fuck...for revenge, or power...oh god Joan…” Vera moaned. Joan abruptly stopped and grasped Vera’s throat, applying enough pressure to challenge her breathing, but not enough to choke her entirely. “Are you afraid of me Vera?” Joan drawled as her dark eyes pierced her deputy’s. “No,” Vera responded. “Liar…” Joan taunted as she tightened her grip. Vera’s eyes widened as she grabbed Joan’s wrist. “Stop,” Vera whispered softly. “Fine. Sometimes I’m afraid of you. But I know you won’t hurt me,” she said quietly.

Joan let go of Vera’s throat and pressed down on her shoulder as she shoved three fingers into Vera’s glistening entrance. “Jesus!” Vera gasped as Joan pumped her fingers in and out. Her nostrils flared as her face hovered an inch away from her deputy’s. “If I frighten you, then why are you still here Vera?” she tormented, fucking her hard. “I don’t know!” Vera gasped. “Yes, you do. You’re nothing but a scared little girl, aren’t you? You always have been,” Joan snarled. “Shut up!” Vera shouted, the pleasurable throbbing in her cunt betraying her. Joan twisted her soaking fingers as she thrust, stretching Vera’s walls as the younger woman pushed into her hand. “So determined to prove you aren’t that frightened little child, and yet you failed. All you know is fear, and somewhere along the way whether you realized it or not, you became attracted to it. Taught yourself to get off on it,” Joan taunted. She sank her teeth into Vera’s neck as the smaller woman desperately tried to defend herself, tried to say anything. “All of your life, your mother has belittled you and humiliated you. And what became of  _ you _ ?” Joan rasped as she eased a fourth finger inside. “Why...are you being...ohhh...so cruel?” Vera seethed as the pressure begin to build in her belly. “You’re a whore for attention Vera. You can’t admit it to yourself but you get off on humiliation. Physical. Verbal.  _ Sexual, _ ” Joan purred as she pried Vera’s jaw open and arrested her gaze. She continued to thrust hard as she slowly allowed her saliva to fall into Vera’s mouth. She raised a tormenting eyebrow, and as expected, her mouse swallowed. “I let you have your way with me because you like it Joan. I’m not...oh god...I don’t get off on you humiliating me,” she groaned as she hovered on the edge. “Is that so?” Joan smiled wickedly. “You and I both know the evidence never lies. And I expect to prove that everything I’ve said is correct in say...the next few seconds or so,” she taunted as she thrust harder and faster, rubbing Vera’s clit with her other hand. She curved her fingers and gave Vera’s clit a spank as the younger woman began to unravel. “Shhh don’t fight it Vera,” the sadistic woman coaxed as Vera pressed the back of her hand to her lips to stifle her moans. “Give in to me  _ myshka _ ,” Joan rasped. Vera cried out, tears welling in her eyes as she exploded with pleasure so intense that she felt dizzy. Joan looked down in cruel amusement at her deputy, relishing the sopping mess of her handiwork staining the front of her uniform. “That’s the first time you’ve  _ ejaculated _ for me Vera. I think I’ve effectively proven my point,” she purred as she turned to retrieve a change of clothes from her cabinet. Vera laid on Joan’s desk panting, trying to comprehend what just happened, and what it meant. “You’re sick…” she managed to say quietly, still in shock. “Am I?” Joan tutted with a disinterested tone. She looked back at her deputy, giving her an excruciatingly fierce once-over. “Clean yourself up and get back to work. If you have any self respect at all, you’ll leave me Vera. And don’t embarrass yourself by crawling back to me. I expected better from you,” she huffed. Vera silently got dressed as hot tears fell down her cheeks. Without a word, she left the governor’s office, wondering how she lost herself in a woman so insistent on pushing her away. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there!  
> As promised, if you decided to skip the last chapter, here's a quick breakdown of what happened. Vera told Joan she missed her as she's sensed her pulling away. Joan gets angry, and has sex with Vera where some things could be considered non-consensual, questionably consensual, or the result of coercion. At the end of their sexual encounter, Vera is upset at a bunch of cruel things Joan said to her, and Joan waves her away and tells her not to come crawling back, effectively breaking up with her.

Ms. Miles softly knocked on the door to the Governor’s office. “Come in,” Joan called. “Spiteri for you Governor,” Linda said uncomfortably. “Thank you Ms. Miles. You can do the rounds of H block, I anticipate Spiteri will be ready to be escorted back to her cell in about 30 minutes time,” Joan drawled. “Yes Governor,” Linda stammered as she closed the door behind her. Jodie smiled and went to hug Joan before the older woman stopped her. “Ah ah, patience my darling,” she purred as she lowered the blinds. She affectionately wrapped her arms around her young lover and planted a sweet kiss on her lips. “I missed you Joan,” Jodie whispered as she nuzzled into the taller woman’s bosom. “Silly girl it’s only been two days...but yes, I’ve missed you too darling,” Joan said softly as she stroked Jodie’s hair. “I hear Smith’s in medical, a mysterious cut. You did well Jodie,” Joan smiled. “Do you think anyone suspects it was you?” she asked with a hint of concern in her voice. “No, everyone seems to be pointing the finger at Franky. I feel kind of bad for her but...it’ll be worth it I guess,” Jodie smiled sadly. “Oh my sweet girl, I know you care for Doyle. I’m sorry. I promise you we will be out of here soon,” Joan coaxed. She gently kissed Jodie’s cheek and led her by the hand to her desk. She pulled Jodie on her lap, hugging her waist and enjoying the serenity of the girl’s warmth and affection. “Would you like to see how the plan is coming along?” Joan asked. “Yes!” Jodie responded, giving her a playful shove. “Alright,” Joan replied softly. She unlocked one of the drawers of her desk and pulled an envelope out from underneath a stack of paperwork. “So these are our passports,” Joan said as she opened each of them, side by side. “How is it that everyone looks terrible in their passport photos except for  _ you _ ?” Jodie teased. “Oh stop, you look beautiful Jodie,” Joan whispered with a sweet peck on Jodie’s earlobe. “Joan it’s a photo from high school, I look like a child,” Jodie complained. “Well I very well couldn’t use one of your intake photos now could I? Mug shots don’t typically make for acceptable identification when you’re trying to run away” Joan said playfully. “Besides, it says you’re twenty seven,” she said. Jodie raised an eyebrow, “I guess I’m close enough. How old does it say you are?” she asked as she flipped Joan’s passport back open. “Forty?” she giggled. Joan gave her an unimpressed look. “Rude girl. What’s ten years among friends, hmm?” she tutted. “Well, you do look young for your age Ms. Ferguson,” Jodie whispered mischievously as she pressed her lips to Joan’s. Joan cradled Jodie’s head as her heart swelled with gratitude. “Control yourself Ms. Spiteri...we aren’t finished quite yet,” she whispered, trying to ignore the insistent girl’s slow circling of her hips. “Alright, I’ll behave,” Jodie smiled with an innocent bite of her lip. “Good girl. So, in a week’s time, you’ll have to get yourself landed in the slot. Do so however you feel comfortable, I won’t ask you to harm anyone else on my behalf darling,” Joan said softly. “I can do that,” Jodie nodded. “Ms. Miles will be working the night shift, and she’s agreed to escort you outside the prison. An officer’s uniform will be hidden under the mattress for you to wear. You’ll put it on, and keep your head down as Ms. Miles walks you out to one of the back exits. A friend of mine will meet you at the door, and will drive you to the airport in an unregistered car. Our plane will be ready to take off as soon as you arrive, and I will be there waiting for you,” Joan finished. “Wow, this is really happening,” Jodie grinned. “But what about the cameras?” Jodie inquired. Joan smiled, “don’t worry about that my darling, Ms. Murphy has been tasked with moving them and reviewing the footage immediately once you leave the building to ensure you are not seen,” Joan smiled. “Ms. Miles and Ms. Murphy will be working alternate shifts in the slot, and they will cover for you as long as they can. I’ve booked the day before our departure, as well as the week following off as a holiday, so by the time they realize we’re both missing, we’ll be settling into our new life in France,” Joan cupped Jodie’s cheek and gazed into her eyes. Jodie grinned sweetly, returning the raven-haired woman’s gaze. “God I love you,” she said as she brushed her lips against Joan’s. 

The Russian woman slowly unzipped Jodie’s hoodie as she kissed her, entranced by the softness of her skin, the warmth of her breath, and the tenderness of her touch. Jodie shook off her hoodie and lifted herself up to straddle her lover, pressing into Joan’s body as their kiss became more passionate. Jodie pulled away for a moment to pull her t-shirt over her head, tossing it aside as she wrapped her arms around Joan’s neck and pulled her close. Joan ran her tongue along Jodie’s bottom lip, gently sucking as she reached around and slowly unhooked her bra. She stood up, lifting up Jodie and gently laying her down on the desk. She paused and smiled peacefully as she looked at her sweet girl, her eyes swimming with adoration. “My gorgeous girl…” Joan whispered before lightly swirling her tongue around the curve of Jodie’s breast. She took one nipple into her mouth, sucking softly as she trailed her fingers up and down the other, coaxing it to harden. “Oh Joan…” Jodie whispered, holding the back of Joan’s head with both of her hands. She cupped Joan’s cheeks in her hands and pulled her down into a kiss. Joan hovered for a moment, taking in the beauty of how Jodie’s eyes shimmered in the dim glow of her office at night. “Do you know how precious you are to me?” Joan whispered before peppering her face and neck with gentle pecks, gently pressing her knee between Jodie’s thighs. “Make love to me Joan…” Jodie pleaded softly. Joan smiled and slowly removed Jodie’s shoes, teasing the girl as she unlaced them. She ran her hand down Jodie’s chest and belly before pulling her pants and knickers down, casting them aside. She rolled her desk chair over and sat down, softly caressing the outside of Jodie’s thighs as the young woman opened herself up to her Russian lover. Joan kissed Jodie’s mound, swirling her tongue throughout her soft brunette curls. Jodie arched her neck back, her head dangling off the edge of Joan’s desk as the older woman trailed her tongue down to Jodie’s slit. She glided her tongue up and down in soft strokes, giving Jodie’s thighs gentle squeezes as she listening to the girl’s soft breaths and moans. She lightly licked Jodie’s clit, pressing a little more as her lover closed her eyes and bit her lip in ecstasy. Jodie sighed softly, feeling completely at ease as the woman she loved worked her body to a pleasure that felt almost ethereal. 

Linda leaned against the cabinet, scrolling through her phone for the latest updates from the horse racetrack. She looked up as she heard the clack of high heels coming closer from down the hall. “Vera,” she greeted her, flabbergasted. Vera looked at her colleague quizzically, “good evening Ms. Miles. What are you doing here?” she inquired suspiciously. “Just...taking a break from my rounds. H block’s basically dead, everyone’s asleep,” she smiled awkwardly. “What about yourself? I didn’t think you were scheduled to work tonight,” Linda furrowed her brow. “I’m covering for Fletch. I just need to retrieve some documents from the Governor’s office,” Vera gave Linda a small nod and made her way to the door. “Vera I...wouldn’t go in there if I were you,” Linda stammered. Innocent confusion trailed across Vera’s face. “Why’s that?” she asked. “Well, uh...the Governor’s meeting with that prisoner, Jodie. The one who shivved ya? I just figured you might not want to see her with what she did to you and all,” Linda forced a smile. Vera’s chest tightened as she nervously looked towards the door, afraid of what Joan might be doing to the young girl. After Joan’s cruel and humiliating display the other night, she could only think of what Joan was capable of doing to a prisoner. She was beginning to think Franky may have been right. “Shit, I better get in there,” Vera anxiously fumbled for her swipe card. Ms Miles grabbed her wrist, “Vera, don’t,” she raised her voice slightly. Vera’s gaze burned into Linda’s eyes as she picked up the blonde woman’s hand and removed it from her arm. “Return to your post, or I will write you up for negligence and insubordination,” she threatened. Linda sighed sharply. “You’re only going to hurt yourself. Don’t say I didn’t warn you,” she said quietly as she turned to leave. Confused, Vera lifted her swipe card to the reader and inched the door open as silently as she could. Her jaw dropped as she watched a naked Jodie Spiteri sprawled out on the governor’s desk, with her forearm over her eyes, writhing in pleasure. The girl gasped quietly as Joan went down on her, a waterfall of black tresses moving back and forth between her legs. Without missing a beat, Joan looked up at her deputy and arrested her gaze, a sinister smile traversing her lips, her tongue never leaving Jodie’s clit. 


End file.
